In a typical atomizer, tobacco liquid is stored in a sealed chamber, and then the tobacco liquid is conveyed by a glass fiber core. The absorption of the tobacco liquid is controlled by the glass fiber core. However, the glass fiber core may absorb excessive amount of the tobacco liquid. During transportation, the tobacco liquid absorbed in the glass fiber core may leak out from the atomizer, thus rendering the atomizer unsatisfactory.
What is needed, therefore, is a battery assembly and an electronic cigarette using same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.